


En Garde

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason teaches Howard a little bit about fencing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Garde

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the takethatslash Progress tour ficathon.

It's a good look for Howard, Jason thinks. The white fencing jacket shows off the broadness of his chest and shoulders, the narrowness of his hips. It was a good idea, this, borrowing the use of a fencing salle for the afternoon. Watching Howard stand there with a foil in one hand, his other hand on his hip, Jason feels a slow coil of arousal stir in his chest.

He shakes the feeling off. That's not why they're here.

"Why are we here again?" Howard asks, and Jason starts slightly, suspicious as always that Howard can read his mind.

"Because you've never held a sword in your life." Jason pulls on his glove and balances the foil lightly in his hand. "Because if we're going to make this work on stage, it might help if you understand the basics of fencing." He grins. "And because it'll be fun."

"You've got a funny idea of fun, Jay." Howard's expression is grim, his mouth the thin straight line it becomes when he's concentrating too hard on something.

"So they say."

"Nutter." Howard waves his foil around like it's a stick and he's a little kid playing at musketeers in the park. "What do we do first?"

" _En garde_ ," Jason says.

He spends the next hour showing Howard how to stand, how to move, how to thrust and parry and riposte. Howard's movements are too big at first, too theatrical, like he's spent too much time as a kid watching Errol Flynn on the telly, but he learns quickly. Soon he's confident enough to suggest a bout, and the grin on his face when he scores his first touch is wide enough that Jason sees it even behind the mesh of the fencing mask.

They travel up and down the fencing piece, their blades clashing as sweat drips into their eyes. It's like dancing, Jason thinks, not for the first time. Like the break dance battles they used to have back at the Apollo. Like the battle they're planning for the tour.

But it's also like sex. The give and take between two well fit bodies, straining against each other. Once he's had that thought, the arousal he felt at the beginning of the session is back, and this time it won't be shaken off. He's distracted for a moment, wondering if Howard feels it too, and then Howard makes another touch, a sharp impact to Jason's chest that will leave a bruise in spite of the protection of his jacket.

Jason stops and salutes and pulls off his mask, shaking a spray of sweat from his hair. Howard takes off his own mask, his face concerned as he stares intently at Jason.

"You okay?" Howard asks as he moves forward, until he's so close Jason can feel his the warmth of his breath. He puts a firm hand on Jason's shoulder, and the touch sends a thrill of arousal straight to his cock.

"I'm fine," Jason says. Better than fine, he thinks, high on endorphins from the fencing and from the feel of Howard's hand on his shoulder, and from the thought of it just being the two of them here, alone.

He wonders briefly if Howard feels it too, and then he's not wondering any more. Howard's thrown down his foil, his mask, and closed the last distance between them. His other hand, the one not on his shoulder, the one with the fencing glove, gently strokes Jason's cheek. The feel of the soft leather on his skin tears down the last of his barriers and he moves, his lips coming together with Howard's own, the kiss one of breath and teeth and heat. Jason is barely conscious of hearing his own foil drop to the ground, and then they are wrapped around each other

He pushes Howard back and back until he's against the far wall, the one with the mirrors. With his eyes open, he can see himself caressing Howard, kissing him. The sight makes him hard, and that makes him realize how many layers of clothes exist between them. He whimpers with the frustration.

Howard hears him and opens his eyes and looks at him.

"How long we got the place for?"

"All afternoon."

"Anyone else in the place?"

"No."

Howard smiles.

" _En garde_ ," he says and reaches for the buckles at the back of Jason's jacket.


End file.
